


Lesson Learnt

by EmBethMarsh



Category: Free!
Genre: Denial, Dubious Consent, Free! Kink Meme, Gen, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Omorashi, Punishment, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto doesn't like the way Rin treated Haru after the race in Episode 7. He decides to punish Rin in a very unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learnt

Rin had accounted Makoto following him back to his dorm as Makoto's typical, over-friendly behaviour. The water that the Iwatobi student had offered and then watched Rin drink had also seemed like Makoto being oddly friendly. Plus, everything he'd done had been completed with that trademark Makoto head-tilt smile; in all honesty, it was difficult for Rin _not_ to trust the Iwatobi student.

It was when the redhead was offered several more water bottles that Makoto had just happened to be carrying with him that Rin had felt something was off. And when Rin had denied them. The smile faltered, only for a second or two but long enough for Rin to notice.

The blonde had a strange way of making him feel guilty and drinking one more bottle wouldn't hurt, right? They didn't taste strange and the lids were sealed so Makoto couldn't have done anything to them. Maybe this was just further strange Makoto behaviour?

The smile remained on Makoto's face through Rin's water ingestion. He regaled some tale of a recent school trip whilst Rin drank too. It coaxed the redhead into false thoughts of this being some social visit.

After the second bottle, Rin uncomfortably shuffled as the liquid slowly filled his bladder but Makoto was still talking and handing him bottles of water and to interrupt him for a bathroom break might be what this odd situation needed.

He excused himself and strolled towards his and Nitori's shared bathroom. It was only about five steps to the bathroom but Rin only managed to stand up before Makoto pulled him back down again. He landed uncomfortably on the floor, throwing Makoto a 'What the fuck?' face.

Then and only then did he see the smile disappear completely.

In a flash, Makoto hauled Rin back up by his collar, pulling the redhead a few inches off the ground. He caught the other's hands and pushed them over Rin's head, against the top bar of Nitori's bunk. Releasing the collar, Makoto used his free hand to rummage through his bag that had been home to the many bottles of water he'd brought along. Apparently, it also contained a pair of handcuffs which swiftly attached Rin's wrists to the bed bar.

The Samezuka student _had_ struggled but with Makoto's height had won the battle. Angry rattling consumed the room before Rin lashed a leg out towards Makoto. A few urged pangs radiated from his lower torso and his kicking ceased. The blonde had noticed and sniffed in approval. Makoto clearly had planned this.

Another water bottle was suddenly thrust towards his lips,  
“Drink.” The blonde said, voice deep and indifferent almost reminiscent of Haruka. Rin scowled before closing his mouth in defiance. The taller teen did not seem bothered by the reaction. His expression suggested he'd been expecting it.

Calmly, the water bottle was set down and Makoto placed his hand under Rin's chin, a thumb lightly stroking the closed lips. The hand moved down his chest lightly, stopping at the abdomen before hovering over Rin's lower stomach. Makoto's long fingers danced over Rin's body, the redhead intrigued up until the moment the digits added pressure.

He shuddered, a wave of desperation hitting him as his bladder was cruelly compressed. It continued for a minute or two, Makoto moving over every section of the lower torso with varying amounts of pressure. Rin somehow maintained control but had Makoto gone on any longer, he would've soon lost it.

The water bottle returned to his lips and the prompt to drink reiterated. Red eyes caught Makoto's hand moving back towards his distended bladder and he squirmed away before admitting defeat by opening his mouth.

Rin was forced to consume the whole bottle, Makoto keeping it firmly in place. Some of it escaped and dribbled down his face; it was a large bottle and it was gushing into his throat too quickly.

He leant forward to take a deep breath when the newly emptied bottle moved away, his wrists pulling against the digging metal cuffs. This new angle resulted in more desperate pangs, his need to pee worsening.

Makoto watched as Rin squirmed, his eyes taking in every slight movement of the Samezuka student. Three bottles was all he'd used; he thought for sure Rin would get through all five before succumbing to his need.

For a moment, the blonde considered forcing the last two bottles upon the other but tears began dropping down Rin's face. His red eyes glistened as they flicked towards Makoto, his cheeks turning a red hue in the process,  
“Makoto, please let me use the bathroom.” The redhead stated and then winced at the pathetic cracking of his voice.

Makoto was still Makoto; this was as difficult for him as it was for Rin but it was necessary, he reminded himself. Rin had hurt Haru and Makoto couldn't let that slide. Thus, he gave Rin a stern no.

The redhead whined and tightly pressed his legs together in some effort to hold all the liquid in. By now the third bottle of water was taking effect and the need was becoming unbearable, painful even, “Why?” He questioned through gritted teeth,  
“You were mean to Haru, you hurt him, on more than one occasion too.” So this was punishment, Rin deduced.

Without warning, the worst wave hit him and Rin was sure this was it, he was going to wet himself. His cheeks burned an even deeper shade of red as he was overcome with humiliation; Makoto's eyes hadn't left him since he'd drank the water.

Once he'd regained some control, he felt a damp patch in his underwear. That was it. His self-control was completely thrown off. After cursing Makoto under his breath, he bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes tight ensuring that he couldn't make further eye contact with the blonde. It was bad enough he'd been inadvertently crying from the pressure.

Even with his sharp teeth, keeping a tight hold on his bottom lip, a relieved moan left them when it was over. His bladder emptying provided Rin with a much needed alleviation which dragged on throughout urination.

A small puddle formed on the floor but most of the liquid was soaked up by the fabric of his underwear and trousers. More inadvertent tears fell too as if one bodily fluid wasn't enough.

Makoto hummed, his smile hadn't returned but he'd, at the very least, lost his previously sadistic expression. The blonde stood up, moving to remove the handcuffs, avoiding the puddle of urine, “Have you learnt your lesson?” The redhead quickly nodded, pathetically sniffling as if trying to gain some sympathy from his former team mate,  
“Yes.” He choked out as his wrists were freed.

Makoto left swiftly, taking the remaining water bottles and the handcuffs in case another need for punishment arose. Rin had fallen to his knees, trying to comprehend what had just happened; his mind was working remarkably well now that it wasn't concentrating on an overly full bladder.

It had been a strange situation, then again, he'd always felt Makoto was a little _off_. It was certainly something he wouldn't want to go through again and in that respect, Makoto's punishment had succeeded.


End file.
